


Does Talon Dream of Cyborg Boy

by noato



Series: 【2021 DickJay Week】 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Jason Todd is cyborg, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 斷肢預警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/noato
Summary: 2021 DickJay WeekD1ABO | Talon Dick/Cyborg Jason無法標記的Alpha利爪和無法被標記的Omega塞博格⚠️獵奇斷肢警告
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 【2021 DickJay Week】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Does Talon Dream of Cyborg Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Gear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479051) by [toddswaist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddswaist/pseuds/toddswaist). 



混戰後的廢棄工廠一片狼藉，滿地的彈殼與血跡，利爪踩在破碎的玻璃渣上仍就悄然無聲，他循著零散的損毀機殼走終於在角落找到目標。

賽博格正坐在地上，煙硝與血腥味繚繞著他，一道道深痕撕裂開仿生肌膚，裸露出內在鎳鐵合金，纏繞如血管的電線晃蕩在半空中，正隨著他懶洋洋的招手擺動著。

「來的真快，用爬的都沒你這個速度。」

Richard對話語不予置評，僅奪過了那用來打招呼的「手」，靠近眼前端詳——那隻專為Jason Todd量身打造的手臂輕巧堅韌，內藏的小型機槍比前次近距離觀賞時還要火力強大，而能彈出架在小臂的利刃也更為輕薄，配合Jason極具爆發力的攻擊模式，短兵相接時勢必能給敵人出其不意的傷害。

「都升級了還這麼狼狽。」Richard抓著那隻斷臂仿效看到的動作向原主打招呼，螺帽和幾枚螺絲從斷裂的缺口墜落地面:「還確定不需要我的幫助嗎？」

「小心一點，我還要把手裝回去呢。」Jason清了下喉嚨，以嘶啞的聲音說著一邊輕晃了右腿，「我沒要你幫助，只是要索取上次欠的人情而已。」

利爪垂眸視線落在那雙結實、在高潮時總能夾著緊利爪腰的腿上，左膝以下的人造肌膚全部磨損，損毀的機械義肢勉強靠著電纜聯繫住。右腿則佈滿傷口，鮮血與機油淌了一地。

傷痕累累、狼狽不堪，然而掛在那人臉上的是利爪仍看不厭的嗤笑。Richard放下舉起的手又向前走了點，鞋尖離毫無防備的胯部僅一步之遙。

「所以難得的報酬，你只要我當司機而已？」

「畢竟你騎起來很爽，不虧。」舌尖掃過裂口潤澤了撕裂的唇，Jason將頭靠上身後牆面揚起下顎露出脖子。

像隻貓無聲討取撫摸一般。

利爪蹲下身湊近Jason，透過鏡片觀察眼前的人，迎著目光賽博格不閃不避，碧綠的眼瞇起，唇咧出挑釁的笑容。仔細看Richard才發現那雙眼此時竟泛著水光，乾涸在臉頰的血跡下掩藏著殷紅——以及藏在血氣、煙硝與機油中，只有利爪敏銳嗅覺能捕捉到的趨近於無的氣味，屬於Jason身上僅存的Omega證明。

「你發情了。」利爪將鼻子湊向Omega的頸項，來自高譚濕涼清冷的水泥與鐵鏽味竄入鼻腔，並不甜美但卻能從中感受到生命的韌性—— _掙扎於街頭的生命_ ——體內Alpha的部分瞬間被激起，即使成為了利爪失去了標記能力，Richard仍無法拒絕征服、佔領眼前Omega的本能，他張口咬住了那萎縮的腺體，自賽博格口中逃逸而出的呻吟成為唯一他能聽到的東西。

他們急迫地撕扯彼此的裝甲、衣物，即使左手滿是傷，Jason仍舊靈活的解開Richard腰部的鎧甲，鎧甲甫落地利爪便將塞博格翻轉趴在地面，架起結實的臀部後直接挺腰進入Omega。

粗暴不溫柔的挺身因為Omega難得的發情而減弱許多不適，即使自少年時期就因為被改造導致Omega體徵萎縮，Jason仍舊擁有一些發情時的特徵，不多卻仍舊起潤滑效用的體液早在Richard咬上脖頸時就開始分泌，穴口在突入時柔軟舒展開，逆來順受地接受了Alpha的入侵。利爪毫無克制得衝刺在Omega柔軟濕熱的體內，撞出塞博格不間斷的呻吟。

利爪優於常人的體能若是在Jason狀態良好時，改造後的身體怎樣都能承受，甚至能說是歡迎這種伴隨痛楚的愉悅。已經不是傳統人類定義的他們，習慣自性愛中汲取所有歡愉與痛楚，即使已經無法標記，Alpha仍舊想征服Omega，而不完整的Omega仍能支配Alpha。

然而現下Jason只有一副由損壞機械與創口組合起來的身體，受傷的獨臂無法支持太久，很快就只能脫力攤軟下上身，任利爪將他的頭壓在地面猛力操幹，翹高屁股、臣服溫馴地送上利爪要的一切。

垂盪的金屬管線搖擺碰撞，更多零件自裂口掉落，喀啦喀啦落地給淫糜的撞擊聲增添音色。

「除了手臂，你還改造了哪？」下身被Omega熱情的包覆，每次抽插都給Richard麻到頭頂的快感，他抓住頭髮扯起Omega在耳邊問：「現在正吞著我的小穴嗎？不然怎麼比第一次我幹你還緊？」

「那他媽是……真材實料的……啊！」Alpha可以說全面掌控了他，不間斷的頂弄敏感處，久違的被填滿讓鮮少發情的Omega爽到快哭了出來，「倒是你沒有那時──fuck!」

殘破不堪的機械腿終於在摧殘下徹底斷裂，失去平衡的瞬間Jason直接跌落地面，利爪漲紅的陰莖被迫離開甜美的體內。

Omega趴伏在地面低聲咒罵，組成他的元件零零散散分佈四週，Jason撐起被幹到酸軟的身體，以受傷的左手和右腳搖搖晃晃試圖維持住平衡。臀縫間空虛的小花一顫一顫收縮著，混濁的體液和前液流出，順著臀部曲線流下，拉出閃著水光的淫靡痕跡。

利爪著迷地以姆指按壓那朵紅腫小花，更多液體湧出弄濕了整個手掌，軟肉貪婪地吸吮起指節努力勾著更深入，不滿足的低微呻吟同時響起。於是不給塞博格太多時間穩定身體，Richard扣住窄腰拉拔開軟穴後又猛衝了回去。賽博格被撞的說不出話來，顫抖地又再次失衡跌倒。

Jason有些屈辱地想再次跪起，卻被利爪一把扯進懷中，坐上了大腿，敏感的肌膚觸及冰冷腿甲讓他冷得抖了下，任由利爪推著他抵上面前的牆壁。不說只剩一手一腳的狀態本就難以逃離，新的體位因為體重更加深了難度，Jason彷彿被釘在Richard的陰莖上，被動承受自下方的抽插，每一下都彷彿要破開不存在的生殖腔口，顛簸的無法思考。

也許Alpha就是想要這樣，讓種子全數進入生殖腔，讓懷中的Omega懷孕，那對豐滿的乳房會成長，結實的身材會變得圓潤，腹中孕育他們兩個人、一對Alpha與Omega結合的子嗣。

Richard沉著臉將這個念頭掃回思緒角落，手掌順著Jason腰側的優美曲線滑上，找到漲紅硬挺的乳頭後玩弄起來。

臉頰無力的貼在牆面，冰涼牆面也無法降下Jason過熱的體溫，他張著嘴讓難耐的呻吟流洩出，不停撩撥Alpha的理智。疼痛不已的左手摸索來到腿間套弄起自己，即使疼痛難耐還是跟上了Richard的節奏。Jason以右腿和腰臀努力騎著Alpha，恍惚間他遵循本能尋找起Alpha的慰藉，他盡可能的向後轉身，卻在嘴唇碰上利爪即使亢奮卻依然冰冷的臉頰前清醒過來──金眸冷淡地落在他的臉上，像是當頭澆了盆冷水，他轉回身閉眼，卻怎樣也無法從視野中揮去那雙蒼白卻形狀優美的唇。

察覺Omega呼吸急促起來，Richard抓緊手中結實胸肉，張開嘴朝著後頸咬了下去。Jason哭喊出聲，斷斷續續地射了出來，一瞬間潮濕清冷的氣味包圍住他們，Richard深深吸了口氣。

他們不曾親吻，利爪咬著早已萎縮的Omega腺體想，利爪與賽博格不需要透過舌尖也能分享血腥的氣息，所以他們不會接吻。然而直到懷中人喘出最後的呻吟、癱軟倚在牆面輕顫，Richard仍屏著呼吸，不肯鬆開牙關。

\------  
  
非常謝謝願意看到這邊的人，若是對配圖有興趣請往[這邊](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831992)走

  
謝謝官方帶來了一看就是關係不單純的DickJay，謝謝美好的德腰太太寫出[Little Gear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479051)這篇文(超辣超香有夠優秀，如果真的有人看到這邊的話，請務必看看這篇美好的作品洗洗眼睛)，利爪和賽博格這種不是傳統定義的「人」在彼此身上尋求生存證明，那種絕望、唯一與渴求真的太棒、太好吃了。所以這邊斗膽向太太要了授權，以Little Gear世界觀為基準再延伸出了自己想像中的DickJay。  
  
設定上是這樣的，利爪復活後部分機能改變，導致Alpha激素無法正常分泌，感覺上就是精蟲不足，可以射精但就是無法受孕。而賽博格的部分，則是因為受傷而被裝上機械義肢，子宮是當初受損過重被摘除，腺體的話則是因為不斷改造、用藥而萎縮，具體呈現上就是激素過低沒有一般規律的發情期，無法被標記所以也不會被暴衝的阿發影響......吧?


End file.
